One Man's thoughts
by katybelle
Summary: Malone's thoughts about his fellow explorers. Winner of the 2004 TLW Convention Fanfiction contest: Best New Story.


ONE MAN'S THOUGHTS

By: Katybelle

I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately.

Takes place in the fourth season (if there was one) There are no real spoilers, but there are references to previous episodes.

A special thank you to Lee who kept reading and correcting my many errors, without ever complaining. Any that remain are mine and mine alone.

It was a quiet morning in the tree house. Outside it was raining, forcing the explorers indoors. Ned Malone sat at the table writing in his journal. It had been six months since that terrible storm had sent all the explorers on a journey into the past. Six months since Malone had returned to his friends.

Ned still didn't understand how the storm ended. He knew it had something to do with Veronica and her mother. He also knew that Marguerite played an important part in their rescue. But neither lady could remember what happened, so Malone quit asking questions - for now.

Malone paused from writing in his journal and looked up at his fellow housemates. Everyone seems content in their tasks. Malone took this opportunity to study his friends and examine the changes they had undergone in the past four years they had been on the plateau.

He studied Roxton as he meticulously cleaned his guns. Now there was a man who had really changed.

Lord John Richard Roxton, the great hunter and protector, had become a good friend to all of them, although Ned remembered the last part wasn't true in the beginning.

When Lord Roxton first set foot on the plateau, he was arrogant, self-absorbed and quick to anger. While not completely unsociable, he did not seem open to friendly overtures. One could even say he was a little cold. You could tell his past weighed heavily on him - the memories of his brother's death constantly haunted him.

He immediately took on the role of "The Protector "of the expedition. Over a period of time Roxton's heart begin to thaw and he began to show affection for his fellow explorers.

Challenger was the first one Roxton pledged his loyalty to. It was obvious from the beginning he admired the scientist. Malone also knew Roxton was drawn to the professor because on an incident that took place during the war. Roxton had told Malone, after the incident with the poison dart, that he had volunteered to sacrifice his career and reputation to protect Parsifal. Parsifal was supposed to be a German spy; in reality, Parsifal was working for the British. When they needed a victory for Parsifal, Roxton chose Challenger's project to be a sacrificial lamb. Since he came back from his travels, Malone had learned even more of the details.

The most surprising thing Malone learned was that Marguerite was Parsifal. Considering her penchant for secrets, though, it wasn't all that far fetched that she turned out to be a triple agent. The thing that amazed Malone, was that even back then, before the expedition, Roxton had been protecting Marguerite

Yes Roxton had changed over the past few years. He was more relaxed and even displayed a sense of humor on many occasions. His constant jokes about Marguerite's temperament before her morning coffee, Challenger's experiments, and Malone's writing kept them all laughing.

Roxton and Veronica also had a unique relationship. They were very much alike. Roxton treated Veronica like a little sister and an equal. He also felt he didn't need to protect Veronica as much as the rest of them. Both possessed great survival skills and held the same viewpoint on many subjects concerning the safety and survival of the explorers. In fact, Roxton often asked her advice on matters concerning the welfare of their little family.

Malone also felt he had developed a good relationship with the great hunter. They had finally bonded and the relationship could be considered almost brother-like. Not that Malone would ever try to take the place of Roxton's brother. No one could do that and he would never insult Roxton by trying. Malone had to admit he finally felt comfortable around the hunter, which wasn't always the case.

There were times in the past when Malone felt he would never measure up to Roxton. No matter what he did, Roxton did it better. Malone knew he had always been an observer, while Roxton had always been a doer. In fact, Challenger had pointed that out to Malone several years ago. But that had changed in the last year or two. The changes were so subtle, Malone wasn't even sure where or when they began.

Malone knew one thing though; since he returned from his solo adventure, Roxton had been treating him different. Malone felt almost like Roxton afforded him a greater level of respect. Roxton even occasionally asked his advice on things.

While Malone was sorting through his thoughts, Roxton got up from his chair and went into the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee. Roxton then walked over to the chair where Marguerite sat reading another one of H G Wells' classics. He handed her the other cup of coffee. She smiled up at him and their fingers intertwined briefly. Roxton smiled down at the dark-haired woman, then turned and went back to his task.

Now there was a story worth telling. The two people he thought the least likely to have gotten together. Oh he knew from the beginning that there was a physical attraction between the two, but to be honest, he thought that's all it was. He wasn't even sure when the change began.

Maybe it was after they got back from that so-called paradise. They began spending more time together. Oh there were plenty of arguments, loud and violent arguments. Roxton was Marguerite's harshest critic and most zealous protector and she clearly respected the hunter's opinions.

Slowly Roxton and Marguerite began to build their relationship, although Malone felt neither was aware that they were doing so. Several times he thought their bond would be severed forever, especially after that incident with Danielle. But they always seem to resolve their issues and come back stronger than ever. The group actually seemed less vulnerable with them working together, rather than working apart.

In all honesty, Malone envied Roxton's relationship with Marguerite. Malone wanted so much to have that kind of relationship with Veronica. Who knows, maybe in time he would. After all, it took Roxton and Marguerite years to get to the point they were. It just seemed like he and Veronica were sometimes working at cross-purposes.

Marguerite put her book down, got up, and walked over to where Veronica was working on her latest masterpiece. Malone watched as the two women talked softly to each other. They began laughing - at what, he didn't know - but it gave him the opportunity to study the dark haired woman.

Marguerite Krux , a woman of mystery. It was evident from the beginning that Marguerite was a very secretive person. He had even called her "the mysterious Miss Krux" in one of his journal entries. It was a title she had lived up to. What did they really know about her? She was a triple agent during the war. She was an expert in linguistics, geology and gemology. But Malone still suspected there was a whole lot more they didn't know.

Of course they were even some things about Marguerite that Marguerite didn't know. She was abandoned as a child and would give anything to find out who her real parents were and why they gave her up. Malone suspected these feelings of abandonment helped mold her into the woman she was today. She trusted no one and had no idea how to interact with a family. She still kept her emotions hidden.

Marguerite never talked about her childhood. It must have been very painful, growing up without a real family, not knowing who your parents were, wondering why they abandoned you.

Ned felt knowing what he did now made it easier to understand Marguerite: the woman she was and the woman she is now. However, there was no mistaking the fact that the time spent on the plateau had changed Marguerite for the better.

In the beginning Marguerite was so cold and very much a loner. She was almost always sarcastic and very hot tempered. Malone chuckled as he remembered being on the receiving end of that temper more than once. Not that she still didn't have a temper; she just wasn't as quick to anger as she used to be.

Malone knew she had grown close to her fellow explorers and didn't feel quite as alone as she did before. It was clear to see she and Challenger had formed a unique relationship. She and the gruff professor shared a special bond. It had been evident ever sense the run-in with the fake Maple-White and Adrianne. He also noticed that Veronica and Marguerite had gotten closer, although they would still go at each other, like sisters over the least little thing.

Malone knew he owed his life to Marguerite, many times over. He especially owed her for bringing him back from "the dead", or wherever he was, at the time. Malone was smart enough to know Marguerite had been in real physical and emotional danger from Zaros, but she never thought of quitting. Oh yes, he owed her a great deal.

Malone watched as Marguerite whispered something to Veronica. Marguerite then walked over behind the hunter. He watched as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. A smile appeared on Roxton's face. Marguerite looked over at Veronica who was also smiling and then she winked at the younger woman. Marguerite then glanced over towards him and smiled. She walked into the kitchen and refilled her cup. She asked Roxton if he wanted more coffee, but he declined. With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, Marguerite walked back over to her chair and sat down, sipping her coffee like it was an exotic elixir.

Although it was true, Marguerite and Roxton had come a long way; Malone suspected that, Marguerite still didn't trust the hunter completely, even now. He had long suspected she would not surrender her heart easily. Malone thought this was very sad, for there could only be one reason; someone must have hurt her very badly in the past.

In spite of that, Malone knew there was a strong connection between the heiress and the hunter. Roxton would die to protect her and Marguerite felt the same about him.

Malone still got angry when he thought about the inspector /Jack the Ripper, what he did to Roxton, and what he planned to do to Marguerite. Marguerite, though, beat him single-handedly and arrived just in time to save Roxton. It gave Malone cold chills thinking about Marguerite sitting in the water holding Roxton for hours waiting for him to regain the use of his limbs. She was still sitting there holding him the next morning when they found them – she had never left his side.

Malone didn't know what happened to her in the past and he suspected neither did Roxton. Marguerite would never willingly reveal any personal secrets from her past. She would tell only what she had to, nothing more. Maybe that was what Malone found so fascinating about the dark haired woman. She may have been completely impossible to like, but Malone had to admit that somehow, someway, she had gotten to him. He loved this woman as he would a sister.

Roxton finished cleaning his gun and started reloading it.

"I think I'll go down and check the perimeter, Roxton said.

Malone turned and looked up at the hunter. "It's raining outside."

"Don't worry," replied the hunter. "I'll stay dry as long as I stay under the treehouse."

"I'll come with you", Marguerite said, while getting up from her chair. "Someone needs to watch your back."

Marguerite grabbed her gun and the two of them headed to the elevator. Malone glanced over at Veronica and she was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Malone asked his beautiful housemate.

"Those two," she said, motioning with her head towards the elevator. "I'm so glad they finally acknowledged their love for one another."

Malone looked up in surprise. Then he looked towards the elevator.

"I knew they were in love," he started, "but I didn't think they had admitted it. Last I remember they were still denying it."

"They don't openly display affection. But they have confessed their love to each other and that's what's important," Veronica said softly

"Did Marguerite tell you that?" Malone asked.

"No," said Veronica. "She didn't have to. It was obvious. I think it happened when they were trapped in that cave."

Veronica went back to her painting and Malone begins to write once more in his journal. A few minutes later, he stopped again and looked towards the elevator. He remembered the physical contact a few minutes ago when Roxton handed Marguerite her coffee and the way they constantly watched each other. He knew they had feelings for each other; he just hadn't realized how deep those feelings went and how much they had developed. Even if they weren't ready to tell the world, they had admitted to each other how they felt and that's all that matters.

Malone looked up at Veronica, concentrating on her painting. He loved watching her. Veronica was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He knew that Veronica and he had a good relationship, but to be honest he still envied Roxton.

While he no longer felt inferior to Roxton, he envied Roxton because he had Marguerite's love. Malone would give anything to hear Veronica say those words to him.

Veronica was a contradiction. She was a fully-grown woman, yet in some ways she was still very child-like, although she appeared to have matured quite a bit while he was gone.

Veronica and Marguerite was so different and yet so very much alike. Both had literally grown up on their own; both were still searching for their parents.

When they first met Veronica, she was a little wary, but quickly learned to trust the explorers. Everything was black and white, right or wrong, no in-between. Malone suspected that therein lay the real conflict between Veronica and Marguerite. Life had forced Marguerite to make compromises and probably do things she never would talk about. Veronica had, for the most part, managed to live her life unaffected by the harsh reality of life off the plateau and was pretty much unscarred.

It was quite a surprise to come back and find that Veronica had repressed memories. Her parents did not go out looking for specimens on the day they disappeared, but had been attacked by an evil man. Her father had been killed and Veronica and her mother had escaped to Avalon. She could not remember what happened after that moment, or even how she got back to the treehouse later. The experience had changed her though, softening her somehow.

Veronica was more flexible, more willing to compromise. Maybe that was why she and Marguerite seem to be getting along better; they both had painful pasts they wanted to forget.

Veronica stopped and looked at her painting.

"Almost finished," she said, sharing a smile with the young reporter.

Malone continued, studying the blonde. She was amazing. She was as strong and fierce as any man and yet she still remained a very feminine creature.

Veronica literally raised herself, learning to survive in a place where the odds for survival were low. Her parents may have taught her when they were here, but Veronica deserved most of the credit. She read everything she could read, learned everything she could learn, whether it be from books or from life. But because she had not actually experienced life in a more civilized society, she had not developed the social skills she would need to survive in London or in any ordered society.

She did have exceptional, manners and she was extremely intelligent. She was certainly more exciting than Gladys or any of her society friends. To be honest, Malone would rather spend one hour with Veronica than a lifetime with all the so-called ladies of society.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Malone was in love with Veronica. What he didn't know, was whether she felt the same for him. She had seemed so happy to see him, and he had held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep over the loss of her friend Finn. He had laid her gently on her bed and watched as she slept. But the next morning Veronica had been distant. It seemed to him that she was avoiding him.

Malone wished he had Roxton's courage in matters of the heart. Roxton knew he wanted Marguerite. He never gave up; even though there were times Roxton felt it was hopeless. Well, Malone thought, he hadn't given up yet either. He knew Veronica was well worth the wait.

Challenger came up from the lab. He looked around the room.

"Where's Marguerite?" he asked.

"She's down below with Roxton,' replied Veronica, with a smile.

"Really?" Challenger asked, grinning back at the blonde. "Do you know if there any of those cookies left that she had made earlier?"

They both looked at Challenger like he had lost his mind.

"Challenger if you're hungry, I'll fix you something to eat," Veronica said. "I know Roxton ate a couple of those, but I'm not sure they're safe to eat."

"Oh goodness no," said Challenger. "I don't want to eat them. Since we've put that window in my lab, I have a problem on days like this. It gets a little windy. I wanted to use them as paperweights, just until I could get some rocks to use."

Veronica and Malone both began laughing. Veronica walked over to a cabinet and pulled the curtain back. Hidden in the back were Marguerites's cookies. She bought them over and handed them to Challenger.

"Okay Challenger," Veronica said. "Don't you dare let her see these. She thinks we ate them all."

"Of course," said the professor. "I am nothing if not diplomatic." Then he turned and went back down to his lab.

Veronica just rolled her eyes and began laughing.

"He's about as diplomatic as a T-Rex," the blonde laughingly said.

Veronica went back to her painting and Malone back to writing.

When Malone had first met George Challenger, he was a cold unfeeling man of science. Nothing or nobody else mattered. Challenger allowed nothing to get in the way of his pursuit of knowledge, not even his wife Jessie. The only thing he felt real emotion for was his work He saw his fellow explorers only as a means to an end.

Everyone had a purpose to Challenger: Roxton was the expedition protector, Summerlee was a fellow colleague to whom Challenger hoped to prove his theories, Marguerite was the financier of the expedition, and Malone was the one who would write about it and tell the world of George Challenger and all his glory.

Malone remembered when they first arrived, Roxton was almost killed trying to get a dinosaur egg for Challenger. Challenger was upset that he lost the egg. He didn't seem concerned at all for Roxton's life.

Of all the explorers, it seemed to Malone that Challenger had changed the most. Maybe it began when Arthur Summerlee was stung by that giant bee. It was obvious Challenger felt responsible for endangering Summerlee. Just a few weeks later he was back to his old self,endangering all of them for sulfur to make gunpowder. Malone knew it was necessary, but what good was it if it got them killed. From the little Summerlee had told them, Marguerite and Roxton had been in real danger.

But then just a few weeks later he risked his life defending Summerlee. Summerlee had been put on trial for saving a little girl's life. Although it was the arrival of Roxton, Marguerite and Malone that probably saved both of them, Challenger had tried.

Over the next few months Challenger underwent a gradual change. He began to care for his fellow housemates. He took Summerlee's disappearance to heart. Malone believed that Challenger still grieved for Arthur Summerlee.

He had grown closer to each of them. He became a surrogate father to Veronica and Malone. He was a friend and companion to Roxton. Marguerite on the other hand, he treated as an equal. It was true - she was extremely intelligent and in scientific matters could understand Challenger when the rest of them didn't have a clue.

It was after Summerlee disappeared that Malone first noticed Marguerite spending more time in Challenger's lab, and Challenger calling for Marguerite to help with some experiment he was working on. Challenger began to look at her differently. Instead of assuming the worse, he had looked deeper into Marguerite's character. He began to point out things the rest of them had never noticed, with perhaps the exception of Roxton.

Malone remembered how upset Challenger was when they thought Marguerite had died. It had really been a skeletal replica of her, but at the time they thought it was her. Challenger wasn't able to do an autopsy. He couldn't bear to cut her open.

When Marguerite, Roxton, and Malone had been prisoners of Centuria's, it was Challenger and Veronica that rescued them. Veronica assumed the worst and blamed Marguerite. Challenger pointed out that Marguerite had done what she had to save Roxton's and Malone's lives. He gave her the benefit of the doubt even when the rest of them didn't.

This is not to say that Challenger wasn't still an arrogant man: because if the truth be told, he still was. But the difference now is that his arrogance is tempered with his compassion, something he didn't seem to possess in the beginning. He had grown into a caring and compassionate person, although Malone was sure he would deny it.

His experiments and the pursuit of scientific knowledge still drove him mercilessly. The difference was he now knew he had a family. More importantly perhaps, he always managed to find time for them.

"Alright I'm done," announced Veronica.

"Go call Marguerite and Roxton. Tell them to come back up." Veronica said to Malone.

Veronica headed to the stairs of the lab, calling to Challenger. "Challenger, I need you up here a minute, please."

Malone opened the rain screen on the balcony, just enough to squeeze through. He noticed that it was quiet except for the rain.

"Marguerite, Roxton, Veronica wants you up here as soon as possible." Malone shouted down.

Nothing - than finally he heard Roxton yell, "Okay Malone. We'll be right right up."

Malone thought Roxton's voice sounded funny. He also heard Marguerite giggling. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back into the treehouse, making sure he closed the rain screen behind him.

Veronica was standing by her painting and Challenger was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"I hope this is important," Challenger said to Veronica. "I was in the middle of transcribing my notes of past experiments."

"It's important to me," Veronica said softly.

"Well, I guess I did need a break," Challenger muttered.

"What's keeping Marguerite and Roxton?" asked Challenger. "Don't they know it's raining outside?"

"I don't think they really care, Challenger," Veronica replied with a smile.

About that time the hum could be heard from the elevator making its way up the treehouse.

When Marguerite and Roxton stepped out of the elevator, Malone noticed that both of them seemed out of breath. Roxton's shirt was hanging outside his pants. Marguerite's face was flushed.

"What's going on, Veronica?" asked Roxton.

"I'm unveiling my latest work," said the blonde with a smile.

She then turned the canvas around so all of them could see. Malone's mouth flew open. She was unbelievable. Astounded, he looked around at his fellow housemates. Only Marguerite did not look surprised, since she had already seen the painting.

Veronica had painted Challenger sitting with Veronica on one side and Marguerite on the other. Malone was standing over Veronica, with one hand on her shoulder. Roxton was standing behind Marguerite, also with his hand on her shoulder. The difference was Marquerite's hand was clasped tightly in Roxton's. Standing behind Marguerite and Roxton was Professor Summerlee. He appeared almost ghost-like, and seemed to be looking down on them smiling. On the other side, behind Malone and Veronica was a young blonde woman, Finn, he assumed. She also seemed to be looking down on the explorers.

"Veronica," Challenger began, his voice breaking. "I, um, I don't know what to say. It's amazing, simply amazing. You have captured everyone so realistically."

"I agree, "said Roxton, his hand now resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"Sometimes, I feel as if he is still here, watching over me," said Marguerite, her eyes filling with tears.

Malone turned and saw the hunter put his arm around the heiress and pull her close, whispering to her, words of comfort

Malone looked at Veronica. She also had tears in her eyes. She looked at her friends and gave them a watery smile.

"I wanted to do a true family portrait," Veronica softly said. "But I didn't want to forget those who were no longer with us. Maybe one day we'll all be reunited."

Malone stood up and walked over to Veronica. Looking into her eyes, he smiled softly, and slowly put his arm around her. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear." You're an amazing woman, Veronica."

She smiled back at the journalist and laid her head on her shoulder.

"You know Ned." she said softly, so only he could hear, "I love you."

Malone beamed at the beautiful blonde. "I love you too, Veronica." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well, I think I need to get back to my experiments," Challenger said, literally running back down to his lab.

"John why don't we go back down and check the perimeter again, just to be safe, Marguerite said to Roxton. "I'm sure Malone and Veronica can get along without us for a little while."

Veronica smiled and whispered her thanks to Marguerite.

Lord Roxton and Marguerite walked onto the elevator and pulled the lever to go down. Malone saw the brunette lean over and whisper something into the hunter's ear. Malone and Veronica couldn't help but grin when they heard the hunter exclaim. "Marguerite, I never know you could do that!"

Veronica led Malone to the sofa. They sat down together. They had so much to talk about; the past, the present, and the future. While they professed their love for one another, downstairs in the lab, Challenger was asleep with his head on his hands. And if you were foolish enough to brave the elements and walk out on the balcony, you might hear a man's soft voice whispering and a woman's laugher filled with happiness and love.

The End


End file.
